


Drinking From an Empty Glass

by hahahaharlequin



Series: [KURODAI] Second Acts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Gen, M/M, Stakeout, hahahaha, is that an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: KURODAI Week, 2020[Day 4]: Dark / Light +"Do you bring food with you everywhere you go?”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: [KURODAI] Second Acts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756420
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: KuroDai Week 2020





	Drinking From an Empty Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know the drill: title is only borrowed from [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/3baUXZ8KvOwaJuP0tuRjyl?si=gduA0HNWTV--oXF4PXcqVw), and not at all related to the fic... okay maybe just a little?

For a while, Daichi was thankful when he was promoted to Captain, when he didn't have to go out to the field to actively work; when he started having to file more paperwork regarding the messes Hinata would get up to in the middle of a case, or the useless questions Yamaguchi had pelted towards the witnesses, and even the-- Daichi could barely believe himself for even thinking it-- poor suspects that had to suffer from Inspector Yamaguchi's unnecessary chatter.  _ Really.  _

The guy meant no harm, he was just  _ too nice,  _ and really, ever since Suga had dropped by to invite him out for lunch, Yamaguchi  _ still  _ doesn't see what was so wrong with him dropping in to talk him up about his best friend, which was in every sense, a bit weird. Good thing Sergeant Tsukishima was enough to keep Inspector Kageyama busy, that he stopped coming in to ask  _ questions.  _

_ That is really getting on his nerves now. _

_ "Hey, Sa'amura, d'you got some--"  _

"YES! _ God,  _ shut up!" And acting on muscle memory, he hits the dashboard with a fist, and the glove compartment falls open, revealing a wide variety of snacks and candy, and a couple of instant ramen cups. 

An amused whistle snapped him awake from his thoughts, and watched Kuroo's face split in two as he eyed the stash in front of Daichi, which he had to catch with his knees, as he shoved some candy back, before they got lost in carpets forever.

"Do you bring food with you everywhere you go?" Kuroo asked, as he leaned into Daichi's personal space, his chest surging towards Daichi as he stretched his right arm, to rest his palm against the window behind Daichi, as he craned his face away from him, to rifle through the stash of snacks. "I always knew you carried a couple of cereal bars on your person, but  _ man,  _ this is like some pirate's  _ booty!" _

Daichi couldn't believe his ears, nor his cheeks for heating up suddenly at that last word. Good thing it was already late in the evening, and the car was parked inconspicuously in a dark alley near the entrance of the motel their sus was staying at. It was thankfully dark enough that Kuroo wouldn't see the state Daichi was in, as he busied himself. "I, I keep them stocked for whenever Hinata and, or Yamaguchi have to go on stakeouts like this. I also have a thermos of hot water I filled before we left the precinct earlier, if you wanted the ramen--" 

Even in the dim lights illuminated from the lampposts outside, Daichi could see the way the saccharine smile bloomed on Kuroo's face. 

"Light me up, Dai, I can't see shit in the dark, you know that," and he did. Daichi did, despite the fact that Commissioner Nekomata often called himself, and his subordinates as  _ "cats",  _ or whatever, but Kuroo had even worse eyesight than Daichi, so he took pity on the guy, shrugging off the giddy feeling he felt when Kuroo called him  _ "Dai"  _ again, and flicked his flashlight on.

"Bingo!" Is all Kuroo says, before jumping straight in, like a cat dumpster-diving for food.

"See anything you like?"

Kuroo looks up from his quest, looking away from the light and straight into Daichi's eyes. "Yeah," he breathed.

And then,

He's shoving a cup of instant ramen in Daichi's nose, "I can't believe you have this!" And it was more than likely his favourite flavour, that he must have absently put in his shopping cart. So now, he reckons he should  _ not  _ have flinched when Kuroo had said that-- it was just a momentary lapse in his judgement, and:

"Hinata likes them," he bluffed. Though technically, he was correct too, since Hinata would inhale anything presented in front of him like a vacuum, which was endearing enough if you look past the fact that he's already eaten Daichi's share...

"The little squirt? He's got good taste, then." Kuroo hums, before looking around him, then back at Daichi, only this time, there was an embarrassment painted on his face, "where's the hot water?"

With a sigh, he unbuckles his seatbelt, and hands the torch to Kuroo, and bends over to reach for the metal thing that must have rolled to the floor, hopefully not too far from Daichi's reach.  _ "Here, lemme help," _ and then there's light in his face, so he shut his eyes, then patted the floor for the thermos.  _ "A li'l more to the left, Dai, there you go," _ and the next thing he knew is that he's being pulled back from the shoulders, and the thermos left his hands, and in exchange was the warmth of two hands that were most definitely not his own.

"Thanks for your hard work, Dai. I'll take it from here, you're on recon duty until after I've finished my ramen. At ease, soldier!" Kuroo said, in hushed tones, accentuating each word with gentle squeezes to his hands. For a moment there, Daichi didn't want Kuroo to let go.

But Kuroo eventually does-- a beat later, really, and starts preparing the seasonings and broth. A couple of times, he glanced over his shoulders to check on Daichi, who caught the stares, and looked away like a coward.

He didn't even get to see the smile dancing on Kuroo's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> // maybe the song I borrowed the title from,, is Kuroo's thoughts? Maybe?? I don't write angst, sorry


End file.
